Secret Pain
by thelostzelda
Summary: takes place between episodes 8 & 9. Melan doesn't wish to upset Marin, especially on a day were 'no bad momomakia could possibly show up'. so when he goes behind her back to protect her, getting injured in the process, how does he hide his wound and keep from upsetting her.


Disclaimer: The reason for writing this is due to the lack of content (official or otherwise) relating to the series. That being said this is in no way associated with the creators or owners of the series and is a fabrication of my own will without payment and in no way should be considered canon. I don't own the series nor any of its characters. This fanfiction is completely non profit and written solely for free entertainment purposes for readers like you. Enjoy.

There is minimal editing so please feel free to message me about errors.

Takes place between episodes 8 and 9

* * *

The girls floated comfortably below him in Poikun, giggling about the nights adventure that they had, completely oblivious to his hidden pain.

Melan had panicked slightly when he arrived to a dark and empty beach with no sign of Marin or Moe. Thoughts had crossed his mind. Thoughts made worse when he heard the noises the cave collapsing. It had been all too much of a relief when he heard their voices and saw them safe and sound with an old ally of his. It wasn't til Marin asked him did he realize how lucky he had been that they found Poikun when they did.

In the state he was in it would have been difficult to get them home without raising suspicions as to his whereabouts a few minutes ago. The last thing that he wanted to do was upset Marin, especially if the cause was the result of protecting her and unavoidable. It would only need a few hours to heal and would be gone by noon if he rested in his ampule for a while, but until the girls were home, he couldn't show signs of his injury.

He was brought out of his inner monologue as his name was called, looking down Marin was smiling up to him cheerfully. "Melan, could you take Moe home? There's no way Poikun would be able to get her into her room without her mom noticing."

"Understood." He flew down to Poikun, removing the bundle from his back to exchange for Moe.

Marin's smile faltered for a moment as she took the bag into her arms, but returned, small and sweat as she looked up to him. He could tell that she was a little confused and worried from that look, but wouldn't let it show in front of Moe. They exchanged nods as he took hold of Moe the way he usually did to Marin and flew off, slower than usual, towards Moe's home so as to get her there without trouble.

Once Melan was out of sight Marin sighed heavily. "I wonder what's wrong with him? He was able to carry it easily while carrying me and Moe earlier. Do you think he might be hiding something, Poikun?" Poikun made a solemn reply, sharing the gaze with Marin towards Melan's direction as he continued towards the shore. Marin nodded, "I hope he is alright."

* * *

They weren't far from Moe's home before she voiced her concern, "um...Melan...if it's too much trouble, we could walk to my house. I don't mind.." She was cut off by another grunt of pain from Melan.

"Marin asked me to take you home."

"But if you walk me home, you would still be taking me there, it would just be easier for you. Besides, I don't mind walking."

Melan thought on her words briefly before nodding and descending. "We have to be swift and cautious. If we are spotted I will be easily recognized and it may cause a scene." They walked at a quick pace. Not so much that she had trouble keeping up, but enough so that they would be able to cover the 3 block distance shortly.

"I'm sorry to have caused you this inconvenience" He apologized as they took another shortcut through an alley. "It seems I overestimated my capabilities in my current condition."

Moe shook her head, "It's alright. If anything, I should be the one apologizing. If I hadn't come, you wouldn't have to take me home."

They exited the alleyway and continued their walk, only one more block to go. "It would have upset Marin if you hadn't been able to come. She would have hid it if that was the case but she would have missed you if you weren't there." Moe looked to Melan, his eyes never leaving their path.

"you care a lot about Marin, don't you, Melan." she asked looking down at the road.

"It is my mission to protect Marin, I will do anything in my power to do so." He responded automatically.

"But making someone happy has nothing to do with protecting them."

Melan looked down at the little girl walking beside him. Her statement confused him. Not hearing a response she continued not looking up, "one could be completely miserable while still being safe from any harm or danger. Just because you have to protect her, doesn't mean you have to make her happy."

What had been a calming atmosphere not long ago had turned very heavy. "Moe, what makes you say this."

Moe looked straight ahead, they were almost to her home. "My mother loves me, and I know she just wants to protect me, but she makes me miserable. She thinks that if I hang out with Marin, that bad things will happen to me, and that it will hurt my social status." Moe sniffed, she didn't want to cry, but it was hard not to, "I don't care about any of that though. I just want to be friends with Marin. I just wish she could see that Marin is nice and kind, instead of saying mean things about her just because she's poor and adopted."

Melan let this information sink in. He had not had long to get to know his friend of Marin. He was starting to understand why, even though they rarely saw each other, they had a strong bond. He reached out and rested one of his pads/hands on her shoulder. Moe stopped rubbing the tears from her eyes and looked up to Melan. "Marin treasures your friendship in the same way that you do. I'm sure that no matter what happens, you two will be friends for a long long time."

This comforted Moe greatly and she sounded her agreement nodding. They were almost in front of her house now and Melan lifted her up to her window for her to safely enter. The blankets were still in place and everything was just as she left it. She turned to Melan and gave him her deepest thanks. He accepted with a nod and flew towards the tenement house.

His wounds had ceased their bleeding during the walk, but still weren't healed enough for Marin not to notice. A low growl from his stomach made it clear that he was also growing increasingly hungry.

Marin was waiting for him on the roof when he arrived a moment later. She was sitting with a box next to her and a sad expression. "Melan," she started, "If you were hurt you should have told me."

He lowered his head and mentally scolded himself, "I'm sorry, Marin. I didn't wish to upset you."

Marin stood up and faced Melan, smiling sadly at him with signs that tears had recently come and may return, "I could tell the second I saw you on the beach something was wrong. I didn't think it was serious until you needed to put down the bundle to carry Moe."

She turned away from him to look towards the canal, "I was so worried when you had to go fight last time. I stayed up the whole night because I couldn't sleep without knowing you were alright. Not even a day later, you get injured and feel the need to hide it from me." The tone hurt Melan, not physically, but inside. "even if you are hurt, you shouldn't hide it from me. Not knowing if you are hurt is almost as bad as not knowing if you are alive."

She breathed deeply, trying to control her tears. She looked back to him, tears flowing she whispered, "how would you feel, if I was hurt badly and wouldn't let you know. If something happened because I hid it from you. Wouldn't you feel this way?"

Melan keeled before Marin and brought her close to him, crossing his arms behind her for comfort. "I understand. I am sorry that I hurt you. It will not happen again."

She rested her head on his chest and wrapped her arms around his neck in a strong hug as her tears flowed.

Melan thought of her words. She was right. He had felt that way on the beach, that pain on the inside when he couldn't find her. He couldn't tell if she was safe or even alive and the thought made him panic. The sound of the rocks falling and breaking in the cave had him thinking the worst until she revealed herself. Those few seconds were unbearable, and looking back on it now, it seems to be how he made her feel when she couldn't be there when he fought.

She knows it's impossible for him to protect her while fighting, but it gives her peace of mind to know what is happening.

"one could be completely miserable while still being safe from any harm or danger." Moe's voice repeated in his head, "Just because you have to protect her, doesn't mean you have to make her happy."

"But I do want her to be happy," he thought looking down at the crying girl in his arms, "I want to protect her and see her smile." He held her a little tighter and rested his chin on her head. "Marin, I will do what ever it takes to protect you, and your happiness."

Her sobs subsided after a moment and he held her before him so they could see face to face, "are you feeling better?" He asked and she laughed a little rubbing tears from her eye.

"I should be the one asking you, your the one who is hurt" Marin laughed and Melan chuckled. The sound made her calm down instantly and gaze at him as her heart stopped.

The reaction didn't go unnoticed as Melan ceased laughing a second later worried, "Marin, is everything alright?"

"you laughed..." she said in awe, "It's the first time..I've heard you laugh."

"Is that wrong?" He was confused. was it not a joke? Then why did she laugh?

"no, it's not wrong...it just sounded...nice" She continued to stare at him as he stared back at her. After a moment she realized this and blushed fully red. "any way, we should get your wound looked after."

"There is no need to trouble yourself, Marin." Melan says bluntly, "I should rest in my ampule. I will be at 100% by lunch hour."

He picked up Marin and flew her downstairs. "In the meantime, you need to rest as well." Setting her down beside her mat he steps back with a small bow, "I will be by your side if you need me," and poofs into ampule form landing softly and quietly on her pillow.

The gesture is not lost to her as she takes off her shoes and lays down in her bed exhausted. Holding Melan next to her, Marin finally allowed herself to drift as her missed sleep caught up with her.

* * *

Authors note:

This is my first fanfiction for the series and born completely out of frustration of the lack of content relating to it in any form. Please feel free to review and if you have any ideas at all, I encourage you to write it. This series is starving for love. Please share it!


End file.
